De águilas para leones
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: El Baile Anual de Ravenclaw es una celebración de águilas para águilas, por lo que Lorcan acepta llevar a Dominique pero a James esto no le gusta. No le gusta nada. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Águilas de Fiestas" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**De águilas para leones **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Águilas de Fiestas" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**Personaje:** Lorcan Scamander.

**Casa:** Gryffindor.

* * *

**I.**

La diferencia entre Lorcan y James radica en la personalidad de ambos.

Lorcan es un chico taciturno que prefiere la soledad de la biblioteca antes que estar rodeado de un gran número de personas, mientras que James es todo lo contrario. Continuamente se lo ve rodeado de sus compañeros de casa y de sus primos más cercanos, dialogando constantemente, riendo sin parar y diciendo lo que piensan sin pensar en las consecuencias que acarrean sus casos.

La diferencia entre Lorcan y James radica en la personalidad que tiene cada uno y es gracias a esta diferencia que han llegado a entenderse mutuamente más que con cualquier otra persona. A Lorcan le gusta cuando James le embosca en el pasillo y le devora la boca salvajemente hasta dejarlo sin respiración y a James le gustan sus caricias tranquilas en su piel desnuda.

Mientras que Lorcan se destaca en encantamientos y en transformaciones, James lo hace por engañar a los oídos de la profesora Trewlaney y pasar año tras año con un extraordinario en adivinación. Ambos son buenos en quiddich, Lorcan juega como cazador para Ravenclaw mientras que James lo hace de buscador para Gryffindor.

Pero la diferencia más grande se cierne en torno a las fiestas.

A James le gusta el bullicio, la música fuerte y beber cerveza de mantequilla clandestina. Para él son importantes las celebraciones en el colegio, asistir a los bailes que la dirección organiza y aquellas fiestas ilegales que los estudiantes organizan en la sala de los menesteres. Mientras que a Lorcan las fiestas no ocupan un lugar importante dentro de los eventos a los que le gusta asistir.

Ese es el problema que radica entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que irías con Dominique?

La pregunta de James ha llegado de forma imprevista. Los estudiantes que se encuentran en el salón de estudio se han volteado para enfocar su atención en ellos. James le observa impasible, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

— ¿Ir a dónde? —pregunta Lorcan con la mirada tranquila como las aguas en calma.

—Al baile anual de Ravenclaw.

Lorcan chasquea la lengua y pasa la página del libro de aritmacia. Es conciente que los ojos curiosos están posados en ellos, en la escena que James ha decidido hacerle en medio del salón de estudios. El baile anual de Ravenclaw es una celebración que ofrece la casa de las águilas para las propias águilas. Aunque a Lorcan le parece un poco injusto que los estudiantes de otras casas no puedan asistir, jamás ha planteado el problema en la reunión de prefectos.

—Dominique me preguntó el otro día si quería acompañarla y no encontré objeciones para aceptar.

— ¿Qué no encontraste objeciones para no aceptar? —repite en forma de interrogante—. ¿Yo no soy una objeción para rechazar la invitación? ¡Qué tonto soy! Me olvidaba que el baile es solamente para águilas egocéntricas que se pavonean con sus conocimientos —agrega de forma sarcástica.

Es con las últimas palabras que Lorcan se pone de pie y sus ojos azules relampagueen fugazmente. Comienza a perder la paciencia que le caracteriza.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer una escena de celos delante de todo el mundo? Detesto que te comportes de forma inmadura —dice y le sujeta del brazo de forma posesiva.

— ¿Ahora yo soy el inmaduro? —pregunta incrédulo por la cuestión—. Habla quien dice una cosa y al otro día dice una completamente diferente. Si a eso no le puedo llamar inmadurez, ¿cómo tengo que llamarle?

Lorcan le arrastra fuera del salón y de las miradas curiosas que siguen la conversación animadamente. El pasillo esta parcialmente vacío, sin contar a los dos estudiantes de Slytherin que pasan por allí pero que ni siquiera se molestan en reparar en su presencia.

— ¿Por qué te enfada tanto que lleve a tu prima al baile? —Desde que Dominique tiene cinco años te persigue para todos lados y ahora vas a llevarla al baile, ¿por qué no pasaría nada entre ustedes dos?

Lorcan se muerde el labio inferior. —Tu prima no me persigue, simplemente somos buenos amigos.

—Unos buenos amigos que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y que van a ir juntos al baile —responde bruscamente—. Solamente dime una cosa, ¿te visita en las noches que yo no puedo colarme en la torre de Ravenclaw?

— ¡Esto si que es el colmo! —exclama el Ravenclaw ya cansado de las tonterías que está diciendo James—. Dominique es solamente una amiga y es tu prima, deberías tener un concepto más alto de su persona. Búscame cuando tu mente se haya aclarado y hayas dejado de tener esta actitud tan inmadura. J

ames se marcha con el ceño fruncido y con sonoros pasos por el lado contrario del pasillo, mientras que el rostro de Lorcan enrojece cuando vuelve a entrar en la sala de estudio y contempla a sus compañeros susurrando acerca de lo que acaba de suceder.

* * *

**II.**

Lorcan no puede dormir esa noche.

Da varias vueltas en la cama, buscando algo que sin duda esa noche no va a encontrar a su lado. Su cuerpo extraña la presencia de James y su piel necesita el calor que desprende el cuerpo masculino de su novio. Lorcan acostumbra enredar sus dedos en los mechones caobas del Gryffindor hasta conciliar el sueño, le gusta embriagarse de su aroma antes de dormir.

Pero James esa noche no ha acudido a su habitación.

Lorcan tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Sabe la personalidad que James tiene y sabe que el orgullo es la principal característica de cualquier león, pero no por eso deja de extrañarlo cuando el sol se oculta y las estrellas brillan en el firmamento.

Maldice el hecho de que James le de tanta importancia a asistir a algo tan insignificante como es una fiesta. ¿Cuál es el problema que lleve a Dominique? Solamente van a ir en plan de dos amigos que no quieren pasar por la incomodidad de tener que invitar a alguien más y arriesgarse a ser rechazados. Si el pudiera llevar a James, todo sería diferente.

De águilas para águilas.

Año tras año es el lema de la fiesta que el profesor de encantamientos organiza en conmemoración a los Ravenclaw. Una fiesta que si bien no es aburrida, no se compara a las fiestas clandestinas que habitualmente organizan los Weasley. Aunque en el baile anual de Ravenclaw pueden tomar pequeños tragos de cerveza de mantequilla, no hay como el vino de elfo que Fred y James roban del despacho de profesor de pociones.

Nada se compara a la compañía y a las sonrisas de James.

Aunque a veces adopte actitudes infantiles como la que ha tenido esa tarde, él le sigue queriendo como la primera vez que se besaron a escondidas detrás del invernadero.

* * *

**III.**

—Esta mañana he ido a Hogsmeade a buscar un lindo collar que convine con el vestido que madre me ha enviado de Francia.

Dominique conversa animadamente con su prima Roxanne acerca de los preparativos para el baile que tendrá lugar el próximo fin de semana. Las chicas de Ravenclaw han solicitado permiso para ir a Hogsmeade en busca de vestidos y accesorios para lucir en la fiesta.

— ¿De qué color vas a ir? —pregunta Roxanne—. Yo me he comprado un vestido celeste, hace resaltar mi piel color chocolate como acostumbra a decir Lysander.

—Mi madre me dice que los colores vivos como el rojo combinan mejor con mi piel y con mis ojos —contesta Dominique mientras enreda un mechón de cabello en la punta de su dedo índice—. Un lindo collar que adorne mi cuello y tengo mi atuendo completo. Aún debo decidir si voy a llevar el cabello recogido en un moño o si lo voy a dejar suelto sobre mis hombros.

Lysander va a llevar a Roxanne al baile, no fue una sorpresa para Lorcan cuando su gemelo se lo comentó ya que los chicos llevan tonteando más de un año y medio, sin animarse a ponerle un título a la relación que sostienen.

— ¿De qué color es el traje que vas a ponerte? —la pregunta de Dominique es para él.

Lorcan titubea por un instante y sus ojos buscan el ceño fruncido de James que se encuentra en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Aún no he buscado un traje para ponerme —dice ante la mueca escandalizada de Dominique—. Supongo que mi madre me auxiliará a último momento.

Dominique y Roxanne siguen conversando acerca de los preparativos para el baile del sábado, sobre los vestidos que van a llevar y sobre cómo van a arreglar sus cabellos para que se vean más bonitos. Lorcan siente la mirada de James clavada en su espalda pero regresa a su almuerzo.

Cuando Andrew Corner pasa a su lado, se le ocurre una gran idea.

* * *

** IV.**

El comedor está decorado con el águila de bronce en fondo azul de la casa Ravenclaw. Las mesas han sido reubicadas y decoradas con diferentes tipos de bebidas, entre las cuales se encuentran pequeños vasos de cerveza de mantequilla. Las parejas bailan al compás de una música tenue que ha colocado el profesor de encantamientos.

De águilas para águilas.

James se encuentra en su habitación que se encuentra cálida debido al hechizo de calentamiento que su prima Rose ha instalado allí. A él le gusta la estela vaporosa que le rodea el cuerpo pero le gustaría estar en el lugar de su prima Dominique, tomado de la mano de Lorcan mientras se mueven al compás del cuerpo del otro.

Se quita los calcetines y se coloca la camiseta desgastada que utiliza para dormir. Escucha un pequeño golpecito en su ventana, corre las cortinas pero solamente ve una sombra esquiva detrás del cristal. El golpe vuelve a repetirse y James decide abrir la ventana.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Su cuerpo es impulsado hacía atrás, por un peso que le es conocido y mechones de cabello rubio le acarician el rostro con suavidad. El aroma que le trae ese cabello rubio, le es muy familiar.

— ¡Al fin! —exclama—. Creí que ibas a tenerme toda la noche esperando ahí afuera. No es fácil volar con este viento, ¿sabes?

Lorcan se pone de pie, acomodando los pliegues que se han formado en su ropa y cierra la ventana para evitar que los vientos de invierno se sigan colando en la habitación de James.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y no en el baile con Dominique?

—Creo que Dominique está disfrutando más la compañía de Andrew Corner que la mía —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Estás solo o Fred está contigo?

James se despeina el cabello y Lorcan sabe que se ha puesto nervioso.

—Se ha escapado a Hogsmeade con Louis y Lucy.

— ¿Cuánto van a demorar?

—Hasta la madrugada, supongo.

Esa es la respuesta que Lorcan necesita para abalanzarse sobre la boca de James y dejar que sus manos recorran la piel que tanto conocen. Se besan de forma ansiosa, han pasado separados y necesitan volver a explorarse.

—Lo que dije el otro día —dice James entre beso y beso—, no iba enserio. Tienes razón, suelo ser infantil cuando me enojo.

—Yo tampoco debí aceptar llevar a Dominique, sabiendo que estoy contigo —dice Lorcan—. Debí preguntarte antes de aceptar.

Las disculpas se van al suelo junto con la camiseta de James y con los pantalones de Lorcan. Ambos caminan de forma torpe en dirección a la cama, buscando la comodidad del colchón de plumas para continuar con ese ritual que se ha instalado entre sus bocas.

James busca la piel que rodea el ombligo y sus dedos van dirigiéndose al lugar donde sabe que con solamente rozar, hace que Lorcan se derrita bajo su tacto como un trozo de chocolate al sol. La noche está comenzando, porque ningún baile se compara a los besos y a las caricias de James.

De águilas para leones.


End file.
